Torsemide is a new loop diuretic that may differ from other such agents in its ability to block the chloride channel from the peritubular side of the nephron in addition to blocking Na+-K+-2Cl reabsorption from the luminal side of the thick ascending limb of the loop Henle. This study will observe the bioavailability, pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics or both torsemide and furosemide in patients with congestive heart failure.